No Todo es lo Que Aparenta
by Iwa-kitsune95
Summary: “Una canción tiene el poder de cambiar el pensar de las personas al igual que puede cambiar su significado dependiendo de la persona” - descripción en mi perfil. Aparecerán Peach, Bowser, etc. Advertencia dentro. 1 fic, una oportunidad porfa, wan. R&R :3
1. Cap 0: Una vez más

Hola a todos, aquí les presento el fruto de mi aburrimiento y de la salida del juego de NSMBW (el cual no tengo por desgracias –rincón emo-), bueno suficiente con la depresión, hora de que termine esto, da wan XD

**Advertencia: **Este fic estará repleto de 'song-fics' en capítulos finales (es la idea principal, pero no será un fic muy largo, creo yo -w-), posible OoC en los personajes, OCs (aunque no creo que tengan un papel muy importante), capítulos cortos, palabras escritas en ingles (porque soy idiota y no se el nombre de las cosas en español~ =3), algunas Notas de Autor (como esta :B), estupideces y posible fracaso.

No sean malos conmigo, soy mala cuando se trata de escribir pero por lo menos trato, wan XD

Oh, dos cosa más: 1) Este es el primer fic en la sección de Koopalings en español, wan! :D , y...

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes ni el universo de 'Mario' me pertenece, son propiedad de Ni-entiendo y su creador, Shigure Miyamoto. Los únicos que me pertenecen serían mis OCs y la idea. (PS: Solo pondré Disclaimer cuando crea que sea necesario)

* * *

**~+Las Apariencias Engañan, No Todo es lo Que Aparenta+~**

**Capitulo 0:(Prologo) Una vez más...**

.

El castillo de la Ciudad Champiñón, un bello edificio blanco con altas paredes de piedra y guardias Toad, pequeñas personitas con gorros moteados de colores, vigilaban las puertas de madera.

La noche empezaba a caer en la ciudad, los últimos rayos del sol tiñendo las nubes de un lado naranja y dorado, del otro azul y morado. Las estrellas empezaban a resplandecer en el cielo, pequeños puntos blancos y amarillos en la lejanía del azul que se oscurecía y aclaraba al llegar al horizonte.

Por los pasillos del castillo caminaba con ligereza la princesa Peach, una joven de larga cabellera rubia y de ojos azul zafiro brillantes, vestida con su normal vestido rosado con un zafiro en el cuello, los guantes blancos hasta los codos, y una tiara plateada en su cabeza en lugar de la corona dorada con zafiros y rubíes.

Miró hacia el jardín del castillo por la ventana, una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

-"¿Le sucede algo, princesa?"- preguntó una voz detrás de ellas con tono preocupado y sabio. La princesa se volvió a ver a Toadsworth, un Toad algo mayor con un bigote que rivalizaba al de los hermanos Mario, su gorro en vez de puntos rojos tenía puntos cafés y en su mano llevaba un bastón.

La princesa le ofreció una sonrisa, si bien no era alegre tampoco era triste -"No es nada Toadsworth, solo que todo ha estado muy calmado últimamente"- dijo con voz calmada, su sonrisa encogiéndose mientras mirada al cielo.

El consejero negó la cabeza antes de hablar -"No digas las cosas así, princesa. ¡Le echarás la sal si lo haces!"- le regaño con el tono que usaría un padre con sus hijos antes de suspirar -"Y que todo este calmado es bueno, no se de que te quejas"-

La princesa se volvió a él con una sonrisa -"Si, no se de que me preocupo, solo que me extraña que todo este calmado por tanto tiempo"-

-"Umm... talvez tengas razón, las cosas están muy calmadas..."-

-"Bueno Toadsworth, si me disculpas voy a mi habitación, nos vemos"- se despidió la princesa con una inclinación de la cabeza, el viejo Toad asintió con una sonrisa antes de que ambos fueran por caminos distintos.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta un par de ojos negros les vigilaban desde fuera de la ventana, una vez se fueron por el pasillo la figura siguió sigilosamente a la princesa desde fuera, sin que los guardias se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

La figura era un Koopa Paratroopa, una tortuga alada bajo las ordenes del Rey de los Koopas, Bowser. Desde afuera pudo ver como la princesa entraba a una habitación que sabia era la de ella. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro "La princesa está en su habitación, no habrá tanto problema ahora... esperemos" -"Debo avisarle al Rey Bowser"- murmuro para si, batiendo sus pequeñas alas en su caparazón verde con fuerza, tomando altura y dirigiéndose hacia unas nubes.

Cuando estuvo la suficientemente cerca se metió a una de ellas, chocando de cabeza contra la fuerte madera del barco volador en el que viajaban los Koopas. Se sacudió y entró estrepitosamente, gritando -"¡Rey Bowser! ¡Rey Bowser! ¡La princesa esta en la habitación!"- se detuvo a unos metros de la enorme figura de su rey.

El Rey, Bowser, era un Dragón-Koopa de gran tamaño, como todos los Koopas tenía un caparazón, en su caso era verde, y al ser de la realeza no era liso, sino con púas; su cuerpo y cola, la cual también tenia dos púas, estaban cubiertos de escamas color mostaza a excepción de su cabeza, hocico y estomago. Su hocico era color piel y su estomago de una amarillo claro. Su cabeza verde igual que el caparazón con dos cuernos a los lados, una melena rojo vivo y cejas que siempre daban apariencia de que estuviera enfadado. Garras afiladas en sus dedos de manos y pies, y grandes colmillos. Y cinco brazaletes, dos en las muñecas, dos en sus brazos y uno en su cuello.

La expresión de Bowser cambio a una emocionada antes de que rugiera ordenes a los que se encontraban en el barco en es momento -"¡Muy bien, bola de vagos, pónganse a trabajar! ¡Bajen esta cosa para poder llegar a mi Peach!"-

-"¡Si señor!"- respondieron los tripulantes antes de dispersarse y hacer lo que les ordenaron, Bowser sonrío aun más cuando sintió el barco descender del cielo con lentitud antes de fruncir el ceño.

-"¿Sucede algo, Rey Bowser?"- preguntó un Troopa de caparazón verde.

-"¿No sería muy obvio que somos nosotros los que estamos aquí si el barco baja?"- preguntó el rey con un gruñido.

-"Sería muy obvio y puede que nos ataquen y que la operación sea un fracaso, señor. ¿Quiere que detenga el descenso y revise que su Koopa Copter este en buen estado como para que lo utilice?"- dijo el Troopa con posición firme.

-"Esa es la peor idea que he escuchado... ¡ya se! ¡Detengan el descenso del barco y revisen que mi Koopa Copter este en buen estado!"- ordenó Bowser con una sonrisa orgullosa, los soldados hicieron su saludo con un coro de "¡Si señor!", deteniendo el descenso mientras Bowser se dirigía al lugar en el que su vehículo privado se encontraba.

Una vez llegó al lugar vio a un grupo de Goombas, pequeñas criaturas cafés en forma de hongos con colmillos, revisando el vehículo blanco con cara de payaso y una hélice verde abajo. Cuando vieron a su rey acercarse se hicieron a un lado -"Su transporte esta en excelente estado Rey Bowser"- dijeron a coro mientras el Koopa se abría paso hacía este, abriendo una puerta invisible y subiéndose a el.

El Koopa Copter empezó a moverse una vez Bowser se había subido, una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras se preparaba para bajar -"¡Abran la compuerta, que unos Paratroopas vengan conmigo!"-

-"¡Si señor!"- Una puerta en el suelo de madera se abrió con lentitud bajo el vehículo de Bowser mientras tres Paratroopas rojos se acercaban volando -"Todo listo Rey Bowser"- le avisaron mientras bajaban junto con él hacia las nubes silenciosamente.

-"Perfecto, este plan no puede fallar"- gruñó Bowser con confianza.

Los últimos rayos del sol ya habían desaparecido y la noche tomaba posesión del cielo. Mientras las luces del castillo empezaban a encenderse, el grupo de Koopas se acercaban a la ventana de la habitación. Con una seña, Bowser ordenó a uno de los Paratroopas a acercarse más y ver donde estaba y que hacia la princesa.

Volando en silencio miro por la ventana antes de volver a donde estaban los otros -"Esta cepillándose el cabello frente al espejo ¿Cree que es el momento adecuado?"-

-"Por supuesto que si, vayan por ella"- ordeno hablando lo más bajo que podía.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación, Peach terminaba de acomodar su cabello cuando creyó escuchar algo. Mirando tras de ella vio a dos Paratroopas en la ventana abierta, sentados en el borde de madera. Ella dio un paso atrás por la sorpresa cuando sintió que algo la empujaba y vio a las dos tortugas volar hacia ella. Ya habiendo pasado por situaciones similares muchas veces hizo lo más normal pero efectivo que conocía: gritar.

-"¡Ahhh! ¡Ayuda!"- gritó con voz a cuello mientras las tortugas la alzaban en el aire y se dirigían con rapidez a la ventana, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Peach vio los brillantes ojos rojos de Bowser mientras este sonreía. Tomo aire -"¡AYUDA!"- gritó lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitían, atrayendo la atención de los guardias quienes abrieron la puerta de su cuarto de golpe acompañados de Toadsworth.

-"¡Princesa Peach!"- llamaron antes de que los Paratroopas volaran fuera de la ventana y llevaran a la princesa hacia Bowser, quien la tomó en sus brazos y la colocó junto a él en el Koopa Copter.

-"Hola de nuevo Peach"- saludo casualmente el gran Koopa con una sonrisa.

La princesa le frunció el seño -"¡Nada de 'hola de nuevo'! ¡Déjame en paz a mi y a mi reino!"-

Bowser se encogió de hombros -"¿Irías a mi reino conmigo por tu cuenta?"-

-"¡Lo dudo!"-

-"¿Ves? Es por eso que tengo que 'invitarte' a ir y tu 'aceptas' la invitación todas las veces"- una sonrisa colmilluda apareció en su hocico mientras que con un rugido ordenó a los Paratroopas volver al barco e irse hacia el castillo, mientras que con una mano le daba un pequeño empujón a Peach, haciéndola caer a la 'pequeña otra dimensión' dentro de su Koopa Copter, donde estaban algunos Bob-ombs, Mecha-Koopas, comida y, ahora, la princesa Peach flotando mientras el sonido desaparecía y su visión se cubría por un enorme manto azul oscuro con pequeños puntos, como estrellas, en todas direcciones.

La princesa no pudo hacer más que suspirar mientras dejaba que el ambiente, extrañamente relajante, se apoderara de su mente. Miro hacia el espacio frente a ella de nuevo con una mirada frustrada "Mario, por favor, ven y sálvame de Bowser... de nuevo" pensó con un sentimiento amargo y avergonzada de su situación, mirando sus manos mientras entrelazaba una con la otra.

* * *

Y eso es todo, espero le gustara el prologo, subiré los capítulos cuando tenga tiempo y haya superado mi bloqueo con el capítulo 7, espero les haya gustado, da wan XD


	2. Cap I: ¿Un paseo o un juego?

Aquí les presento el capítulo 1, gracias a quienes hayan leído, da wan XD

Um... talvez debí haber advertido antes, pero los capítulos son algo cortos... perdón por eso, pero es que si los hago largos me pierdo y me aburro, así que serán como de entre 4 y 6 hojas de Word, wan XD

Ya sin más que decir, les pongo el capítulo, da wan =3

* * *

**Capitulo I: ¿Un paseo o un juego?**

.

Con su hermoso vestido color rosado ondeando levemente detrás de ella, la Princesa Peach hacía su camino por el enorme castillo de Bowser; ya la habían secuestrado suficientes veces como para conocer el camino básico del castillo, aunque este se viera diferente a los otros, pero la seguridad era demasiada para que saliera de el sin ser vista, aunque después de la millonésima vez de ser capturada había convencido al Rey Koopa de que la dejara moverse por el castillo, consiguiendo su permiso después de aplicarle la 'Ley del Hielo' por muchas horas, cosa que primero fastidió, luego preocupó y al final desesperó al gran Koopa.

Pero aun con permiso de ir alrededor no podía salir del castillo así que no le quedaba más remedio que caminar por los extensos caminos de piedra, era eso o quedarse encerrada en un cuarto, que a pesar de ser limpio y bastante cómodo podía llegar a ser fastidioso estar en el mismo lugar por tanto tiempo, esperando a que su príncipe rojo, tal vez con ayuda del verde, vinieran a salvarla.

No pudo reprimir el pequeño suspiro de hartazgo que salió de su boca mientras se detenía frente a una ventana y miraba afuera, ¿cuántas veces más sería la captura de un loco, y cuántas veces tendría que ser rescatada? Ella era suficientemente fuerte como para salir de ahí pero... prefería esperar un poco, tal vez y aprendía o descubría algo que le fuera útil.

El paisaje, si así podía llamársele, era un extenso terreno de rocas, lava y nubes oscuras, realmente era un lugar siniestro pero ya estaba tan acostumbrada que se le haría raro si el castillo principal estuviera en algún otro lugar. Miró ausentemente, como hipnotizada, la lava que fluía frente al muro del castillo, como un río de fuego.

De repente escucho un sonido junto a ella, como de algo golpeándose contra otra cosa, seguido de... ¿risas? Curiosa miró hacia la dirección del sonido sólo para ver a un Koopa bastante alto con un caparazón verde claro que reía silenciosamente mientras caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo, sin hacer ruido, un poco mas atrás de él estaba otro Koopa, éste, para sorpresa de Peach, estaba caminando en una pelota de playa con una venda en los ojos, con el ceño fruncido y la lengua afuera en concentración seguía las pisadas calladas del otro.

Cuando el de caparazón verde se encontró con la princesa se detuvo por completo, mirándola anonadado por un segundo antes de que el otro chocara contra él, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo frente a ella que se tomo un momento para mirarlos mas detenidamente.

El más alto, tal vez un poco más bajo que ella, era bastante delgado, tenia un caparazón verde-amarillento con púas, cabello verde que terminaba en picos sobre su cabeza, recordándole levemente a las hojas de una piña o un nabo(mutante); tenia cuatro colmillos sobresaliendo a ambos lados de su hocico, dos a cada lado; brazaletes negros con púas y también tenia lentes, los cuales estaba tratando de reacomodar frente a sus ojos azules y sobre su nariz cuando saltaron de su lugar con el empujón.

El otro era mucho más bajo, uno de los más pequeños Koopas que ella haya visto en realidad, no podría ser mucho más alto que un Toad; igual que el otro tenia un par de brazaletes, también tenia un caparazón amarillo-anaranjado con púas y cabello de varios colores como arcoiris (en realidad solo amarillo, rosado y azul)peinado hacia adelante con una pequeña cola de caballo amarilla, a ambos lados de su cabeza habían dos marcas rosadas, y reveló tener un ojo vagouna vez que se quito la venda. Sus ojos casi completamente negros y con un poco de sus irises rojas visible.

Peach se dio cuenta de que seguían en el suelo y sus instintos se apoderaron de ella, caminó rápidamente a ellos y les extendió la mano para ayudarlos -"¿Se encuentran bien?"- preguntó preocupada.

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro por un segundo antes de verla a ella de nuevo con la sorpresa evidente en sus rostros, el de lentes levantó una de sus garras lentamente y tomó la mano de la princesa que, con un pequeño jalón, lo ayudó a levantarse, algo difícil ya que era un poco pesado debido a su caparazón, el otro se levanto fácilmente, sacudiéndose un poco respondió, tartamudeando -"S-si estamos bien, no se preocupe, Mam- Princesa Peach"- le ofreció una sonrisa inocente que le fue devuelta.

-"¿Que hace por aquí, Su Majestad?"- pregunto el más alto con curiosidad después de darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro al otro.

-"Solo quería dar un paseo"- les ofreció una sonrisa a los dos y esperó un segundo antes de continuar -"Siento que nos hemos conocido pero no recuerdo sus nombres, discúlpenme por eso"- se disculpó con una pequeña reverencia.

-"Ohh"- corearon los dos mirándose mutuamente, ambos se voltearon a ella con sonrisas.

-"No se preocupe-"- empezó el mas bajo antes de que el otro continuara.

-"-Princesa, nosotros también tenemos-"-

-"-mala memoria, así que no hay de-"-

-"-que preocuparse, nosotros somos Iggy y-"-

-"-Lemmy Koopa, para servirle"- terminaron en perfecta sincronía con una reverencia haciendo que Peach se riera un poco antes de hablar.

-"Iggy y Lemmy... me parecen familiares, ¿ustedes son algo de Bowser?"-

-"Nosotros somos los-"-

-"-hijos de Papá Rey"- dijeron con orgullo -"O por lo menos unos de ellos, jeje"-

Peach parecía sorprendida de la respuesta -"¿Lo son? Oh, lo lamento mucho, debí de haberlos recordado, nos conocimos hace algún tiempo, ¿no?"- se volvió a disculpar aun mas frenética.

-"¡No te preocupes Mamá Peach!"- le dijo Lemmy.

-"Aunque sí, nos conocimos hace algún tiempo, espero que el pasado no sea un problema en este momento"- terminó Iggy mirando al suelo apenado con una risa nerviosa.

'¿Mamá Peach...?' se confundió un poco con el... sobrenombre que le había puesto, pero decidió no preguntar, mas bien le enterneció, decidió cambiar de tema -"Y díganme ¿que estaban haciendo?"-

-"¡Jugábamos a 'La Koopita Ciega'(*)!"- dijo Lemmy mientras caminaba torpemente hacia la pelota de playa amarilla con estrellas anaranjadas -"¡Y creo que te toca a ti Iggy!"-

-"¿¡Que!? ¡Era tu turno!"- le reclamó el de lentes.

Lemmy le sacó la lengua mientras subía a su pelota, caminando sobre esta con una agilidad que no tenía en el suelo -"Te toqué antes de que empezáramos a hablar con Mamá Peach, así que te toca"-

-"¡No se vale!"-

La rubia no pudo reprimir otra pequeña risa que ocultó tras su mano -"¿Creen que pueda jugar con ustedes?"- se ofreció con una calida sonrisa.

-"¿Quieres jugar?"- preguntaron sorprendidos.

-"Claro"-

-"Muy bien entonces... ¡te sigue tocando Lemmy! ¡Tenemos que enseñarle a Mamá Peach como se juega!"-

Viendo que no tenía otra opción se puso de nuevo la venda en los ojos con un suspiro -"¡Esta vez tienes que hacer ruido, no se vale que estés tan callado, para ese gusto la próxima vez me subiré al candelabro y no podrás atraparme, y recuerda que el juego termina hasta que ambos estemos de acuerdo!"-

-"... muy bien haré ruido, pero sólo porque te creo capaz de cumplir esa promesa"- se rió mientras daba unos pasos, tomo la mano de la princesa y la llevó por el pasillo rápidamente, asegurándose de hacer suficiente ruido al pisar como para que le siguiera -"¡Vamos! No debemos ser presas fáciles"- le susurró divertido a la rubia que trotaba junto a él.

-"¿No es un poco peligroso que él este sobre la pelota con los ojos vendados?"- preguntó preocupada, cambiando la mirada de atrás hacia adelante.

Iggy negó con la cabeza -"Es Lemmy de quien hablas, él podría pasar en esa pelota toda la vida si quisiera, y además podría mantenerse sobre ella aunque estuviera sobre un muro angosto y hubiera un terremoto, tiene suficiente practica"- se volvió a reír, dejando a la vista mas filosos dientes blancos. Dio una vuelta repentina llevando a la princesa por otro pasillo, aun trotando y sin dejar de hacer ruido con sus pisadas, se acercó a una puerta de metal -"¿Quieres ver si Larry, Morton o Junior quieren jugar con nosotros también?"- le preguntó estando frente a la puerta, trotando sin moverse del lugar.

Ella asintió tanto por cortesía de dejar a otros jugar como para descubrir quienes eran los que habían sido mencionados, Iggy se acercó a la puerta y tocó un par de veces antes de girar la perrilla y mirar adentro -"¡Aquí estaban!"- dijo con falsa sorpresa, abriendo la puerta para dejar a Peach ver adentro -"¿Oigan quieren jugar con nosotros?"-

-"¿Qué juegan?"- preguntó uno de los Koopas, este tenía cabello azul con un estilo parecido al de Lemmy, solo que hacia atrás, brazaletes como los otros, grandes ojos azules miraban con destellos de curiosidad, inocencia y astucia, tenía un caparazón celeste con púas y dos colmillos sobresaliendo a ambos los lados de su hocico y en la parte trasera izquierda de su cabeza tiene una pequeña marca en forma de estrella color azul.

-"La Koopita Ciega, Larry"- le respondió Iggy, diciendo el nombre para que Peach supiera quien era.

-"¿Quiénes juegan?"- preguntó un Koopa mas alto que Iggy, de color café y cabeza blanca, tenía tres largas cejas y tres cabellos sobre su cabeza, brazaletes, un caparazón negro con púas y una marca de color café en forma de estrella sobre su ojo izquierdo, pequeños colmillos se dejaban ver desde la comisura de su boca, sus pequeños ojos de color café dejaban ver un brillo de emoción. -"Porque depende de quienes juegan es que nosotros jugaremos, aunque no es por discriminar ni nada de eso, solo es que estamos curiosos, pero si está jugando Wendy yo digo que a ella no le toque porque empezará a quejarse y gritar y llorar y luego nos regañará a todos por no dejarla ganar, como recuerdas esa vez en que estábamos jugando tenis y Larry anotó el ultimo punto y ganó y ella estaba tod-"-

-"¡Sí, sí recuerdo Morton!"- le interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir con su discurso.

-"¿Quiénes juegan entonces?"- preguntó el ultimo, Peach lo reconoció al instante, habiéndolo visto no hace mucho junto con Bowser, casi una copia del Rey sólo que mucho más pequeño, talvez un poco más alto que Lemmy; tenia un caparazón verde con púas, cabello rojo, pequeños ojos negros, pequeños cuernos a ambos lados de su cabeza, brazaletes negros que, a diferencia de sus hermanos, no tenían espinas, y una pañoleta en su cuello con un dibujo de una boca con dientes.

-"Lemmy es quien esta buscando ahora, Junior"- dijo con un jadeo aun trotando para no hacer trampa -"Y por ahora él nos esta tratando de atrapar a mí y a Mamá Peach"- se volvió para ver si Lemmy estaba en el pasillo antes de volver su atención a la sala cuando los otros exclamaron con voz al cuello.

-"¡¿Mamá Peach?!"- Bowser Jr. prácticamente se lanzo sobre la princesa y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, un 'oof' se escapo de la rubia al sentir como le sacaban el aire por un segundo -"¡¿Porqué no sabíamos que estabas aquí, Mamá Peach?! ¡Papá Rey debió de habérmelo dicho a mí al menos!"- exclamó soltando sólo un poco su abrazo, frotando su cabeza contra el estomago de la princesa mientras se paraba de puntillas.

-"¡Eh! ¿Y por qué te lo diría a ti?"- gruñeron Larry y Morton con miradas agresivas.

-"Porque soy su favorito"- respondió sacando la lengua.

-"Ya quisieras..."- Iggy tosió un poco para cubrir lo que dijo -"Bueno, ¿van a jugar o no?"- preguntó apurado, sabiendo que Lemmy ya casi llegaba al lugar, volvió a ver afuera y lo vio, en al entrada del pasillo estaba Lemmy, sentado sobre la pelota con la venda en sus manos, esperando a que tomaran una decisión. Iggy le miró en blanco por un segundo, apuntándolo con una de sus garras.

Lemmy se encogió de hombros -"Podía escucharlos hablar desde hace dos pasillos, y bien ¿quiénes jugaran?"- preguntó mientras rodaba sobre su pelota a la habitación, pasando junto a un Iggy petrificado con la boca casi pegada al suelo.

-"¡Yo juego!"- respondieron tres voces.

-"¡Muy bien! ¿Vamos a ver si Roy, Ludwig y, talvez Wendy quieren jugar?"-

-"Si no queda mas remedio..."- Iggy suspiró mientras se recuperaba -"No creo que quieran jugar, Ludwig esta componiendo o construyendo algo en su cuarto, ahora que lo pienso yo ya debería de haber empezado con ese proyecto que tenía en mente..."- miró al vacío un segundo y sacudió la cabeza -"Volviendo al tema, Ludwig de seguro esta ocupado, Roy no querría jugar con nosotros y Wendy... bueno Wendy es Wendy"-

-"Nada perdemos con tratar"- le respondió Lemmy -"¿Mamá Peach, quieres que los otros también jueguen?"-

Peach, una vez más, asintió en respuesta, quería conocer a toda la familia de todas formas.

-"Muy bien, ¡a buscar a los otros!"- anunció Lemmy antes de irse rápidamente, seguido de Larry que celebraba ruidosamente. Morton les siguió mas atrás, gritando para que le esperaran.

-"¡Vamos Mamá Peach, Vamos!"- le dijo Bowser Jr. antes de salir corriendo, Iggy se volvió a la princesa y empezó a avanzar por el pasillo

-"Si, vamos antes de que alguno de ellos termine enojando a los otros, sólo falta que Junior caiga por las escaleras, empuje a Morton, luego a Larry, y Lemmy termina bajo una montaña, oh, hace tiempo que no veo esa escena"- se limpió una lágrima de risa -"Aunque aun me pregunto como es que Lemmy baja las escaleras con la bola..."- se dijo antes de empezar a correr -"¡Vamos antes de que desaparezcan!"-

Peach se volvió a reír un poco antes de seguir a los jóvenes por el camino, guiándose por las carcajadas lejanas pero cálidas de Junior, Larry y Lemmy, los llamados a sus hermanos de Morton y el caparazón verde con púas de Iggy.

* * *

Okay, aclaración:

(*)'La Koopita Ciega': mi tipo parodia del juego 'La Gallinita Ciega' estilo Koopa, el juego en que te vendan los ojos y debes alcanzar a los otros sin ver por donde vas, wan.

Um, tal vez no saque bien las personalidades, pero así es como los veo, no me culpen, estoy haciendo lo que puedo y es mi fic de todas formas, da wan XD

Espero les haya gustado, subiré el próximo capi cuando tenga el 8, wan -w-

Chito~


	3. Cap II: Se abren las apuestas

Ffff... okay, no se me ocurre nada para el capitulo 8, pero ya quiero subir algo, así que subiré este, wan -w-

Um, no creo que esté tan mal pero tal vez sea un poco aburrido, perdón por eso, da wan XD Y creo que si me salieron un poco OoC en este capitulo... demonios, wan XD

* * *

**Capitulo II: Se abren las apuestas ¡Entra Roy!**

.

-¿Dónde crees que estén?- preguntó Larry a Lemmy, trotando al lado del mayor, quien se volvió a verlo con su ojo bueno.

-"Ni idea... ¿cuánto apuestas a que Roy esta en alguna sala del segundo piso?"- preguntó de vuelta con una sonrisa divertida.

-"¡Te apuesto 30 monedas a que está entrenando afuera!"- retó con una enorme sonrisa traviesa. Lemmy le sonrió de la misma forma y exclamó a toda voz.

-"¡Trato hecho! ¡30 monedas a quien gane!"-

Desde atrás de ellos lograron escuchar una voz sin aire responder al grito -"¡Apuesto a que... está en... la... gah, COCINA!"- se unió a la apuesta Morton -"¡Serán 30 monedas al ganador, no se permiten perdedores malos, cada quien debe tener las monedas para el ganador hoy en la noche, durante la cena; no se de donde piensan sacarlas pero yo tengo ahorradas algunas que, si no me equivoco, eran como mas de 100, pero no recuerdo así que tendría que fijarme de nuevo y luego si quieren me fijo en las suyas y bla bla bla"- siguió hablando, aun con su falta de aire, mientras que sus hermanos empezaron a ignorarlo.

Un parchon verde oscuro, blanco y rojo paso rápidamente a su lado, tratando de alcanzar a los otros dos. Bowser Junior se logro posicionar al otro lado de Lemmy y empezó a cuestionarlo con voz chillona y rápida -"¿Están haciendo una apuesta? ¿De qué se trata? ¿Quiénes juegan? ¿Cuánto apuestan? ¿Qué pasaría si el perdedor no quiere darle las monedas al ganador? ¿Puedo participar también? Porque si no, le diré a Papá Rey."-

-"... ¿repites?"- pidió Lemmy inseguro. Larry negó con la cabeza.

-"En orden: Si; Roy; Lemmy, Morton y yo; 30; sufrirá mucho, y, si quieres"-

-"... me perdí"-

-"¿¡En serio, me dejan apostar también!? ¡Yay!"- festejó lanzando sus brazos en el aire mientras corría -"¿Que tengo que decir para apostar?"-

-"Donde esta Roy"-

-"¡Pfff, eso es fácil! ¡Está en su cuarto!"- dijo seguro de si mismo.

-"Muy bien ¡Lemmy, estadísticas!"- exclamó Larry a su hermano sobre la pelota.

Se aclaró la garganta -"Tenemos 4 competidores en este momento, hay en la mesa 30 monedas por cada uno, el objetivo es saber quien acierta donde se metió o había metido el individuo Roy Koopa, por el momento van cabeza a cabeza, a excepción de uno que está perdiendo tiempo, y aire, mientras habla consigo mismo"- dijo cambiando su voz a la de una mujer -"Y, nótese que yo, Lemmy Koopa, no soy ese individuo, simplemente estoy dando estadísticas... ¡'squeel'!"- terminó emitiendo el extraño chillido que arranco risas de ambos hermanos.

-"¡Huy, pero que hombre!"- llegó el grito de Iggy desde atrás de ellos con voz afeminada, haciendo que sus hermanos se rieran aun más, teniendo que bajar la velocidad debido a la falta de aire y dolor.

-"¡Jajaja, no mas, no puedo respirar!"- dijo Larry entre jadeos y risas, Junior se sujetaba el estomago mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, tratando de llevar grandes bocanadas de aire a sus pulmones a través de sus carcajadas -"¡Awww, duele, jajaja!"-

Lemmy se volvió al camino por el que Iggy y Peach, habían aparecido y, dando un salto, cayó en el suelo junto a ellos, usando la fuerza de la caída como energía de rebote, saltó de nuevo en el aire, agarrándose de la cabeza de Iggy, manteniéndose sobre el hombro del más grande como si fuera un perico, chocaron palmas mientras reían.

Peach miraba todo extrañada pero riendo ella misma, quien diga que la risa no es contagiosa esta muy equivocado. ¿Era así como siempre actuaban estos jóvenes Koopas? Ella, y cualquiera en realidad, pensaría que deberían ser más malvados, crueles y, por falta de otra palabra, un poco tontos; no tan traviesos, alegres y divertidos.

-"¿Y qué tal tú, Iggy?"- preguntó el más bajo -"¿También quieres apostar?"-

El nombrado se llevo una mano a la barbilla, pensativo -"Umm... digo que esta en... esa habitación"- señalo con una de sus garras una puerta en el mismo pasillo en el que estaban.

Lemmy siguió la garra y miró la puerta, antes de volver a ver a su hermano e inclinar la cabeza confundido.

-"¿Cómo-?"- no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que salió volando por el aire segundos después.

La puerta fue abierta de golpe, provocando un fuerte estruendo cuando chocó contra la pared de piedra, y de ella salió otro Koopa que, en el instante antes de que Lemmy saliera volando, se había lanzado contra Iggy en un feroz ataque.

La princesa dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás cuando Iggy chilló por el ataque sorpresivo y al caer al piso, y pudo escuchar las crueles carcajadas que emitía el culpable. Se volteo a verlo mas detenidamente, enojada por lo ocurrido.

Era un Koopa un poco más bajo que Iggy, tenía lentes de sol de marco rojo, brazaletes, dos colmillos asomándose a los lados de su hocico, cabeza de color morado claro y un caparazón de un morado más oscuro con púas. Se notaba que era buscapleitos. Tomó la cabeza de Iggy y lo atrapó en una llave, empezando a frotar sus nudillos contra su cabeza mientras el otro trataba de escurrirse del agarre.

-"¡Auch, auch, auch! ¡¿Qué hice ahora?!"- chilló Iggy un par de decibeles más alto de lo normal.

-"Aww, ¿qué? ¿No puedo mostrarle a mi querido hermanito menor cuanto lo quiero?"- dijo con voz juguetona y cruel al mismo tiempo que aumenta la presión en su agarre, sonriendo cruelmente mientras su hermano peleaba contra su fuerza.

-"Define 'querer'"- dijo Lemmy mirando todo de cabeza desde el suelo, pegado patas arriba contra la pared.

-"'Querer': que proviene de la palabra 'quiero', es una forma de sentir y/o expresar deseo o cariño hacia algo, y es usado de muchas formas. Ejemplos de como es usado podrían ser las oraciones: "Yo quiero esa pelota", "¿Alguien quiere este libro?", "Te quiero mucho", entre otras"- dijo Morton con una sonrisa.

-"Gracias"-

-"Suéltalo en este momento, no ha hecho nada y si lo hizo se podría arreglar de otra forma, no con violencia"- ordenó Peach con las manos en las caderas, mirando fijamente al Koopa recién llegado.

-"¿Y quien va a-?"- se detuvo a media oración al ver quien era el que había tenido el valor suficiente como para responderle, soltó a Iggy y miró a la princesa tan fijamente como ella le miraba. Emitiendo un pequeño bufido se levantó del suelto y gruño -"Como digas, princesaita"- antes de cruzarse de brazos y mirar testarudamente a otro lado.

-"Roy, no seas tan grosero, es la invitada de Papá Rey"- le recordó dócilmente Lemmy mientras se ponía de pie, apoyándose de la pared. Su respuesta fue un simple gruñido.

-"Así que usted es Roy, mucho gusto"- dijo Peach cortésmente, habiéndose calmado cuando Roy soltó al menor. Hizo una pequeña reverencia con una sonrisa.

El otro ni siquiera se dignó a verla -"Si, lo que digas"- murmuro sin darle importancia.

Lemmy frunció el seño un poco ante el irrespeto de Roy pero simplemente suspiró y negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa floja -"Hey, Roy ¿Quieres jugar?"-

-"¿A qué?"- preguntó forzosamente, obviamente aun molesto.

-"'La Koopita Ciega'"-

-"Déjame pensarlo: NO"-

-"¿Porqué?"-

-"¡Tengo mejores cosas que hacer inútil y también están un poco grandecitos para ese tipo de juegos!"- le gritó de rabia en la cara antes de cruzar la puerta y darle un portazo.

-"..."- Lemmy miró la puerta sin decir nada antes de caminar a su pelota y saltar sobre ella, rodando hasta quedar frente a una ventana.

-"¿Lemmy?"- dijo la princesa preocupada.

-"¿Lemmy, estas bien?"- preguntó tímidamente el de caparazón celeste.

-"Tú sabes que lo que dijo no fue en serio, solo esta enojado"- razonó Iggy.

-"Aunque si fue algo duro, ¿no lo creen? Es decir podría nada mas haber dicho que estaba ocupado e irse pero no, decidió responder feo a una pregunta inocente, Roy en serio que estaba molesto ¿o es que acaso no vieron el brillo de enojo detrás de los lentes? Yo si lo vi, aunque posiblemente ustedes no porque no estaban fijándose en eso. Además ¿escucharon lo irrespetuoso que fue con Mamá Peach? Si Papá Rey se entera estará en problemas y-"- fue cortado por un golpe contra la puerta que hizo que todos saltaran de sorpresa y un grito de "¡CASHATE!" que hizo temblar el pasillo.

-"¿Quieres que le diga a papá?"- ofreció Junior después de un segundo. Lemmy, aun dándoles la espalda y mirando por la ventana, negó con la cabeza.

Miró sobre su hombro y les ofreció una sonrisa -"Hacerse viejo es obligatorio pero crecer es opcional"- dijo mientras daba un salto en la pelota para verlos de frente -"Además tampoco es como que yo calce en la categoría de tamaño ¿o si?"- agregó con una risa.

Viendo que Lemmy aun seguía de buen humor a pesar de que le gritaran calmó a los otros que no pudieron evitar sonrisas ante lo que dijo.

-"No puedo decir que no sea cierto"- dijo Junior entre pequeñas risas.

Aun riendo levemente empezaron a avanzar por el pasillo, alejándose de la habitación en la que Roy se encontraba y tratando de hallar a los otros dos.

-"Esperen"- dijo Larry, los demás dejaron de reír y se volvieron a verlo, mirando el techo -"Roy estaba en la habitación que... Iggy había señalado... pero él no estaba participando porque no dijo que lo hacia... entonces ¿Quién ganó?"- preguntó.

-"..."- silencio colectivo.

-"... nadie ganó, ¿cierto?"- dijo Junior inseguro, después de un momento se volteo a la rubia -"¿Mamá Peach, tu que dices?"-

Peach se mantuvo callada por un segundo mientras pensaba -"Iggy no dijo que jugaba antes de responder ¿cierto?"-

-"Cierto"- corearon los otros.

-"Y fue el único que acertó ¿cierto?"-

-"Cierto"-

-"... entonces no hay ganadores ni perdedores"- dijo al fin ante las miradas deprimidas de los otros al ver que su concurso había terminado sin ganador. Viendo el cambio de humor en los jóvenes agregó con una sonrisa -"¿Porqué no juegan de nuevo? Está vez buscando a los otros dos que faltan"- terminó de decir en voz baja, apenada de no poder recordar el nombre de los otros dos.

-"¿Ludwig y Wendy?"- preguntó Junior.

Iggy asintió -"Ahora hay que encontrarlos a ellos, ¿alguna idea?"-

-"Ludwig está en su cuarto"- dijeron los otros en coro.

-"O en la sala de música o la de juegos"- agregó Larry después de pensarlo un poco.

-"Si, porque seria raro que estuviera en otro lugar, es decir es Ludwig de quien hablas y él simplemente no puede quedarse sin pensar en algo, estará componiendo algo o construyendo algo extraño, talvez hasta practicando magia con alguno de los Magikoopas. Te podría asegurar que él no deja de hacer algo aun cuando duerme, además, ¿alguien sabe cuando es que él duerme? Nunca lo he visto dormido, solo cuando está noqueado como esa vez en que Roy le dio con una mazo en la cabeza o cuando Lemmy e Iggy le mostraron 'afecto' según ellos, ya saben la vez de-"-

-"Basta Morton, por favor"- se quejó Lemmy por lo bajo tapándose los oídos.

-"Me duele la cabeza"- murmuro Junior con la cabeza entre sus manos.

-"Hablas demasiado y demasiado rápido, ¿como le haces?"- se quejó Larry.

-"Y hablando de esa muestra de afecto, creo que todavía tengo la foto"- murmuró Iggy, un brillo malicioso apareció en sus lentes mientras se frotaba las manos -"Chantaje~ jeje"-

-"Dijiste 'je' tres veces"- apuntó Lemmy con una risa. Los demás dejaron sus manos resbalar por sus caras por el chiste malo que había dicho.

-"Oigan creo que ya es hora de comer"- dijo Larry frotándose el estomago, y como si de un hechizo se tratara, los estómagos de los otros gruñeron.

-"Tengo hambre"- murmuró Morton.

-"También yo... ¿mi imaginación o solo dijo 2 palabras?"-

-"También escuche solo dos... Lemmy, oficialmente nos hemos vuelto locos"-

-"Nah, simplemente no a comido cotorra... todavía"-

-"¿Ustedes comen cotorra?"- preguntó Peach alarmada.

Los otros se rieron levemente -"Nah, solo decíamos, de seguro que hoy hay algo rico para cenar"-

-"¿Crees que te dejen comer con nosotros?"- preguntó Junior con una sonrisa esperanzada.

-"Um... no estoy segura"-

-"¡Por favorrrrr!"- pidieron los Koopas, la princesa rió mientras caminaban y les guiñó un ojo.

-"Voy a tratar de que me dejen comer con ustedes, pero no estoy segura de que me dejen"-

-"Nada se gana si no se arriesga"- dijo Lemmy alegremente. Los otros solo asintieron. -"Muy bien, nos vemos dentro de un rato en la cocina, tengo que ir a mi cuarto un rato"- les dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

-"Nosotros también, nos vemos pronto Mamá Peach"- dijeron Larry y Junior corriendo por el mismo pasillo por el que Lemmy había desaparecido, Morton siguiéndolos de cerca.

Iggy se volvió a la princesa con una sonrisa antes de hacer una reverencia -"Si me disculpas, también debo retirarme princesa, pero si usted lo desea podría escoltarla a su habitación y luego volver para llevarla al comedor"-

Peach le sonrío de vuelta -"Sabes que no tienes que actuar así conmigo, eres también de la realeza, pero si no fuera una molestia eso seria muy bueno, gracias"-

-"Un placer para mi y no se preocupe, es divertido"- dijo sacando la lengua con una mano detrás de la cabeza. -"Sígame por favor"- empezó a caminar de vuelta por el mismo pasillo seguido de la princesa.

* * *

Oh si, la 'muestra de cariño' en realidad fue basada en una pic que vi hace rato en DA, aquí está por si quieren verla, wan -w- : http:// equidnarojo . deviantart . com/art/Brotherly-Love-98560083 (Quítenle los espacios)

Bueno, eso es todo, espero les haya gustado, da wan XD


	4. Cap III: Conociendo a la familia

Muy bien, capitulo 3 aquí, por cierto, les pido perdón por adelantado, no voy a poder subir nada como por 2 semanas, me voy de viaje y de seguro que a donde voy no va a haber computadora, así que lo siento, da wan -gota de sudor-

Disfruten del capitulo, wan :3

* * *

**Capitulo III: Conociendo a la familia**

.

Peach continúo observando su reflejo en el espejo de la cómoda en su cuarto, cepillando su cabello con lentitud mientras esperaba. De camino a la habitación, ella e Iggy se encontraron con uno de los soldados tortuga, un Koopa Troopa de caparazón verde, que estaba buscando en pánico a la princesa que se había 'escapado' de su cuarto, y después de insistirle por unos minutos, lograron convencerlo de que la dejaran comer con los Koopalings.

Momentos después de haberlo convencido Iggy se fue corriendo por el pasillo, gritando sobre su hombro al Troopa para que llevara a Peach al comedor a la hora en que la comida iba a ser servida. No dispuesto a sufrir un castigo por desobedecer a uno de los príncipes el soldado asintió y terminó de dirigir a la princesa, una vez llegaron a su cuarto le avisó que iría a recogerla a la hora indicada y cerró la puerta tras de si, dejando a Peach sola con sus pensamientos.

La princesa colocó silenciosamente el cepillo sobre la madera y se levantó de su asiento. Ya iba a ser la hora de la cena así que tenía que revisar, por enésima vez, que todo estuviera en orden.

Se miró en el espejo, ojos de zafiro mirando su reflejó por un segundo antes de divagar por su dueña, quien empezó a enumerar las cosas que veía en voz baja: -"Vestido en buen estado, listo. Cabello arreglado, listo. Tiara..."- dejó la frase colgando mientras miraba la pequeña corona de plata junto al cepillo, una mano suspendida en el aire sobre esta.

Negó la cabeza en silencio, una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro mientras la tomaba con cuidado en sus manos y la colocaba sobre su cabellera rubia -"Lo mejor sería causar una buena impresión"- murmuro para si misma, mirando su reflejo -"Pero también quisiera tenerla conmigo, por lo menos esta noche."- Más de una vez le habían dicho que era de mala educación tener sombreros puestos mientras se comía o se estaba en la mesa, pero a ella no le gustaba separarse de su tiara si estaba en alguna situación desconocida, era muy especial para ella ya que había sido un regalo de su padre para marcarla como la princesa pero al mismo tiempo para darle algo que ella disfrutara. Sonrío melancólicamente mientras recordaba lo que Toadsworth le diría si ella llevara puesta la tiara en la cena, pero de seguro ya habría tenido un ataque si supiera que ella iba a comer voluntariamente con los hijos de su secuestrador, Bowser.

Momentos después escuchó a alguien tocando la puerta -"Está abierta"- respondió Peach, el pomo de la puerta giró hasta hacer un pequeño click y, abriéndola un poco, el Troopa de antes se asomó.

-"Ya es hora, princesa Peach"- dijo con calma antes de abrir la puerta más y extender su brazo hacia afuera, invitando a la rubia a salir del cuarto.

-"Muy bien"- dijo Peach antes de salir de la habitación, dejando que el Troopa cerrara la puerta tras de ella y empezara a avanzar por el pasillo a paso redoblado. La princesa le siguió sin decir nada, mirando al frente en silencio. Bajando escaleras y recorriendo pasillos.

Después de unos minutos en que no hubo más sonido que aquel de sus pasos contra los pisos de piedra la princesa escuchó otros sonidos que empezaron a aumentar en intensidad entre más avanzaban.

-"Hemos llegado"- anunció el soldado una vez llegaron a unas puertas de metal abiertas, haciendo una reverencia a la princesa extendió su brazo hacia las puertas, quedándose contra la pared.

-"Gracias"- agradeció Peach con una pequeña reverencia de su parte antes de cruzar el umbral de la enorme puerta, apenas logrando escuchar los pasos del Troopa que se alejaba por el pasillo sobre el alboroto que había en la habitación, o mejor dicho comedor.

Más Troppas, Goombas, Shy Guys y hasta algunos Boos iban de un lado a otro en pánico, trayendo gran cantidad de platos desde la cocina, a la cual accedían por una puerta blanca, hasta la mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación.

La enorme mesa rectangular de piedra estaba cubierta por un mantel blanco que casi llegaba al suelo, deteniéndose a algunas palmas de distancia; habían gran cantidad de sillas a ambos lados de la mesa, también de piedra, con el respaldar y el asiento acolchonado color vino. Sobre la mesa ya se habían acomodado los 9 espacios que iban a ser utilizados, ahora ocupando el centro de la mesa se encontraban los diferentes tipos de comida: ensalada de frutas y verde, carnes de todo tipo, platos hondos con panes, y otras comidas a las cuales no recordaba el nombre pero que le hacían la boca agua.

Uno de los Shy Guys se dirigió hacia ella al verla frente a la puerta, el caos de hacia unos segundos ya había terminado al poner el último plato.

-"P-p-princesa Peach, s-si gusta podría sentarse en el asiento principal"- le dijo entre tartamudeos, agregando después de unos segundos -"A-aunque ese suele ser el asiento del Rey Bowser por lo que si desea sentarse ahí tendríamos que cambiar el plato de lugar, lo cual no es problema en realidad, a-aunque talvez usted deseé sentarse en el principal mas cercano a la puerta"-

La princesa asintió con una sonrisa -"Muchas gracias"-

-"N-no hay p-problema"- respondió antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina cuando vio acercase al Chef Troopa.

El Troopa, algo más grande y rechoncho que los normales, se encontraba en un caparazón de color rojo con un sombrero de chef blanco y alto sobre su cabeza, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro cuando empezó a hablar con la princesa -"Ha, seas bienvenida al comedor del castillo princesa, espero que disfrute de la comida que hemos preparado, aunque debo de advertirle que talvez algunos platillos sean un poco picantes para su gusto, tomando en cuenta los jóvenes príncipes me avisaron que les acompañarías hace pocos minutos, y ellos adoran lo picante"-

-"¡Y no lo negamos!"- corearon 5 voces detrás de Peach que no tuvo tiempo de volverse antes de ser atrapada de nuevo en un abrazo por el más joven de los Koopalings.

-"¡Mamá Peach nos va a acompañar para cenar!"- gritó de regocijo Junior mientras tomaba la mano de la princesa y la jalaba hacia el asiento más cercano, paralelo al cual se encontraría el Rey de los Koopas si estuviera con ellos en ese momento.

-"Hola jóvenes, ¿quieren empezar ya o van a esperar a sus otros hermanos?"- preguntó el Chef con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"No hay necesidad de esperar, pero gracias por tratar de evitar que devoraran el alimento que nos ha preparado"- dijo una nueva voz, esta mas madura que la de los Koopalings que ya había conocido pero también con un acento extraño, como alemán, proveniente de otro Dragón-Koopa.

Este tenia cabello azul oscuro hacia arriba y separado en el centro, formando dos esponjados triángulos de cabello, también tenia pequeños ojos negros con apenas visibles irises rojas y, en el frente de su hocico, un solo colmillo, largo y afilado, se hacia presente. Tenía un caparazón azul oscuro y, al igual que sus hermanos, tenia brazaletes con púas.

Junto con el venían otros dos Dragón-Koopas, uno siendo Roy y la otra siendo una chica. Caparazón, zapatos de tacón y lápiz de labios rosados, además de un listón rosado con puntos blancos. Ojos de un brillante color azul miraban hacia los otros 5 en reproche por estar a punto de empezar sin que llegaran. En lugar de brazaletes negros como los chicos ella tenía dos anillos dorados que quedaban sueltos en sus muñecas, también tenia un collar de perlas rojas colgando de su cuello.

El Koopa de cabello azul miró a la princesa con sorpresa en sus inteligentes ojos, si bien la mayor muestra de sorpresa fue que levantara las cejas -"Oh, que interesante. Buenas tardes Princesa Peach, Ludwig Von Koopa, ¿a qué se debe el gusto de que nos acompañe?"- preguntó en voz calmada.

-"Buenas tardes príncipe Ludwig, príncipe Roy y, si no me equivoco, princesa Wendy"- devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa y una reverencia -"Los otros jóvenes príncipes me invitaron a hacerles compañía durante la cena, espero eso no les moleste"-

-"Para nada, Su Majestad"- respondió Ludwig con un movimiento de cabeza.

-"¿Y que haces aquí, princesa Peach? ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí que hasta ahora nos estamos dando cuenta?"- preguntó Wendy con una media sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la mesa.

-"Su padre fue el que me trajo aquí, no llevo mucho tiempo, talvez aproximadamente unos 2 días, si no un poco menos"- respondió Peach mientras se acercaba a la silla que le había sido señalada. Un leve chirrido sonó cuando la silla fue corrida hacia atrás por el Dragón-Koopa café, agradeciendo levemente se sentó en la silla, dejando que Morton la acomodara de vuelta.

Los Koopalings se sentaron en las sillas a los costados, a la izquierda de Peach de más cerca a más lejos estaban: Ludwig, Morton, Wendy y Roy. A su derecha: Junior (quien se había peleado por el campo con Larry), Larry, Iggy y Lemmy.

Después de sentarse, Ludwig dejo un suspiro salir de su garganta, una pequeña nube de humo saliendo de su boca al igual que el aire -"Le ruego disculpe los métodos que utiliza nuestro padre para transportarla a los castillos"-

-"Ya le hemos dicho que sea un poco mas... ¿sutil era?"- preguntó Lemmy.

-"Talvez la palabra sea cuidadoso, aunque si, debe de tener mas cuidado cuando de esto se trate, aunque debe comprender, princesa Peach, que él no tiene malas intenciones cuando lo hace"- continuó Ludwig.

-"Por lo menos no tiene nada malo es su contra"- agregó Morton con una sonrisa.

-"Entiendo, no se preocupen"- les sonrío mientras que se llevaba una mano a su cabeza y se quitaba la tiara, colocándola junto a ella en la mesa.

-"Creo que ya es hora de que coman, si necesitan algo avisen a uno de los Shy Guys"- dijo el Chef mientras un grupo de Shy Guys salía de la cocina y se dirigían a la mesa, donde les sirvieron los platos a los Koopalings y a la princesa, además de llenarles sus vasos con lo que ellos pidieran, después de unos momentos ya todo estaba perfectamente ordenado de nuevo -"Disfruten de la comida"- dijo el Chef antes de irse por la puerta de la cocina seguido por los ayudantes.

-"¡Gracias por la comida!"- agradeció Lemmy aplaudiendo dos veces con una sonrisa antes de tomar un tenedor y apuñalar uno de los trozos de carne con salsa picante, que tenía un tono rojo, y llevárselo a la boca.

Los demás siguieron su ejemplo y empezaron a comer, unos más civilizados que otro con un tenedor y cuchillo, y otros usando las manos cuando no lograban atrapar los escurridizos trozos de comida.

La princesa, después de mirarlos comer por unos segundos tomó su tenedor y cuchillo con lentitud, cortando un pequeño trozo de carne y llevándoselo a la boca, masticando y saboreando la comida con los ojos cerrados, antes de tragar.

-"¿Y qué le parece, princesa?"- preguntó Ludwig mirándola mientras terminaba de cortar un trozo de su propia comida.

-"Está..."- dijo por lo bajo antes de abrir los ojos con la alegría evidente en ellos y en su enorme sonrisa -"¡Deliciosa!"-

-"Que bien que te guste"- mencionó Larry antes de tomar uno de los trozos de pan y, limpiando un poco la salsa picante del plato con el, se lo llevó a la boca.

La cena siguió sin muchos problemas, claro ignorando la pequeña pelea de comida que habían iniciado Roy, Morton, Junior y Lemmy antes de ser regañados por Ludwig quien, para detenerlos, lanzó una bola de fuego a uno de los trozos de comida que volaban sobre ellos, destruyéndolo en un segundo; Peach mantuvo una conversación tranquila con Ludwig y Wendy por algunos minutos y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, toda la comida incluyendo la ensalada, había desaparecido de la mesa. El Chef volvió de nuevo para preguntar si deseaban algún postre a lo que 7 de 9 voces respondieron en voz alta y coreada -"¡HELADO!"-, un grupo de nuevos Shy Guys retiraron los platos de la mesa mientras unos Goombas traían las 9 copas de helado de vainilla con chocolate y chispas de colores.


	5. Cap IV: Malos,talvez,dementes,definitivo

**Capitulo IV: Malvados, talvez; dementes, definitivo**

.

Unos cuantos minutos, y risas por accidentes con el dulce, después los Troopas ayudantes aparecieron y retiraron los platos que quedaban, dejando a los Koopalings y a Peach con una mesa vacía y estómagos llenos.

-"Ah, que delicia"- murmuró Morton mientras estiraba los brazos sobre su cabeza. Larry asintió en acuerdo, limpiando su hocico con una servilleta.

-"Está es una de las pocas veces en que estoy de acuerdo contigo, hablador"- dijo Roy, limpiándose los colmillos con un palillo de dientes.

Ludwig miró al reloj en la pared que marcaba las 7:34 pm -"Aún quedan algunas horas antes de que _los más jóvenes_"- miró a Junior seriamente -"Se vayan a dormir, así que ya pueden retirarse"- terminó de decir mientras se ponía de pie junto con los otros que terminaron de estirarse y suspirar alegres.

-"¿Qué podemos hacer ahora, Ludwig?"- preguntó Lemmy, rodando sobre su pelota hasta junto su hermano que parecía pensativo.

-"Debido a que aparentemente algunos de ustedes ya parecer haber empezado con la Marea Alcalina sería buena idea que hicieran algo que no involucrara mucho esfuerzo físico"-

-"... ¿videojuegos?"- preguntó el de caparazón amarillo con la cabeza inclinada, mirando a su hermano con su ojo bueno.

El peliazul suspiro en derrota y asintió -"Si, pueden jugar videojuegos, solo no destrocen, _Roy_, los controles de nuevo. Aunque podrían hacer otras cosas que no involucren estar frente a un monitor por horas, como leer, dar un pequeño paseo, escuchar música-"-

Lemmy le interrumpió, diciendo con simpleza -"¿Quieres jugar?"-

-"Claro"- respondió Ludwig encogiéndose de hombros -"¿Princesa Peach, usted desea acompañarnos mientras nos deleitamos con un simple juego en 2 o más dimensiones en el cual es probable que perdamos la vida un promedio de 5 veces por nivel? Claro, dependiendo del juego que vayamos a jugar"-

-"Seria un placer, me encantaría acompañarlos"- dijo la princesa con una pequeña risa.

-"Está decidido ¡A los videojuegos!"- gritó Lemmy con Larry, Morton, Junior e Iggy celebrando junto con él.

-"¡El primero en llegar decide el juego Y usa el primer control!"- llegó el grito de Roy desde el pasillo, habiéndose adelantando a los otros que le siguieron lo más rápido que podían, Lemmy llevando la delantera con algo de esfuerzo, milagrosamente sin tropezarse con nada.

-"Hum, todos son unos inmaduros"- se quejó Wendy con los brazos cruzados antes de empezar a caminar.

-"¿Entonces no acompañarás o no, Wendy?"- preguntó Ludwig antes de que ella cruzara la puerta con un pequeño bufido y doblara por el mismo camino por el que se habían ido los otros. -"Tomaré eso como un 'si'"- dijo por lo bajo con una risa entre dientes.

-"¿Nos vamos?"- preguntó Peach al Koopa de caparazón azul que la miro con una sonrisa.

-"Por favor sígame y la llevare donde se encuentran mis jóvenes hermanos y hermana"-

-"Con gusto"- ambos empezaron a caminar por el pasillo, recorriendo unas escaleras y unos cuantos pasillos con puertas y entradas a salas de estar de vez en cuando. -"Dígame, príncipe Ludwig, ¿porqué hay tantas salas si la mayoría están vacías?"- preguntó la princesa por curiosidad y para romper el silencio.

Ludwig se volvió a verla por un segundo antes de volver la vista al frente y hablar -"Si bien nosotros los Koopalings somos hermanos no nos llevamos muy bien todo el tiempo, por eso algunos deciden dirigirse a las salas de estar que se encuentran vacías y hacer lo que se les antoje, aunque muchas veces preferimos hacerlo en nuestras habitaciones o en cuartos que tengan puerta. Aunque también está el hecho de que sirven de lugares de descanso para los Koopa Troopas, Paratroopas, Goombas, Shy Guys, Boos y otros que habitan el castillo con nosotros, este siendo el castillo principal de la Familia Koopa"-

-"¿No querrías decir 'Castillo de Bowser'?"- preguntó curiosa, recordando que el Rey Koopa siempre llamaba su castillo como el 'Castillo de Bowser'.

Ludwig negó con la cabeza -"Se equivoca, nuestro padre tiene muchos castillos, este es el principal, el que se encuentra en un territorio de Dark Land el cual sus 'amigos plomeros causa problemas'"- dijo el apodo con un tono de desprecio -"no han llegado, y menos explorado"-

-"¿En serio?"- agregó Peach, dándose cuenta de la información que el príncipe le estaba dando tan fácilmente.

-"Usted sabe que Mario y Luigi siempre terminan destruyendo los castillos en que nuestro padre, o incluso nosotros, estamos en ese momento, muy pocas veces hay tiempo suficiente para tomar algunas cosas y escapar antes de que el castillo caiga al suelo y todo quede sepultado dentro. Esos son castillos de reserva, no son tan importantes o especiales para nosotros, a pesar de que sean regalos no tememos tanto la perdida de ellos, pero este lugar"- extendió los brazos, invitando a la princesa a mirar alrededor -"es nuestro verdadero castillo, el que podemos llamar _hogar_, aquí guardamos no solo nuestros objetos más preciados, si no también memorias muy especiales tanto para nosotros como para nuestro padre, es el único y verdadero lugar que defenderemos con nuestras vidas si es necesario"- dijo con voz seria y callada.

Peach se sorprendió un poco con el tono, dándose cuenta de que realmente el mayor de los Koopalings temía la perdida de este castillo, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta. Se empezó a sentir mal de siquiera haber pensado en decirle a los hermanos Mario donde se encontraba este castillo, no se atrevía a decirlo, no lo haría porque ella también había pensado y sabia el miedo que se sentía el pensar en perder el lugar llamado hogar.

-"Entiendo..."- dijo en voz baja, mirando al suelo con algo de culpa. Sacudió la cabeza y dijo en un tono más animado -"Creo que escucho donde están los otros"-

Ludwig agudizó sus oídos y escuchó el sonido de botones siendo presionados y música rápida saliendo de un cuarto cerca de ellos. Asintió con una sonrisa -"Estas en lo correcto, y si no me equivoco están jugando uno de nuestros juegos favoritos: 'Guitar Koopa: Batalla de Bandas'"-

Entraron a la habitación solo para ver en la pantalla el puntaje que había recibido Morton mientras jugaba en nivel difícil, sus hermanos aullando y aplaudiendo al Koopa café quien lanzó su puño al aire en victoria -"¡Puntaje perfecto!"- se quitó la tira de la guitarra de su hombro y la sostuvo en una mano -"¿Quien sigue?"- preguntó.

-¡Oh, oh, mi turno!"- Larry saltó del puff celeste y corrió hasta Morton, tomando la guitarra y colocando la tira en su lugar, buscando la canción que quería en la lista.

-"¿Déjame adivinar... alguna de Aerosmith?"- preguntó Roy socarronamente.

Larry negó con al cabeza, una sonrisa sádica en su rostro -"Nop, voy a demostrarles que he practicado mucho, demasiado, últimamente; Iggy, Lemmy se que les gustará esta canción y también estoy casi seguro de que la cantaran"-

Ludwig y Peach entraron en la habitación y tomaron asiento en el sillón en el que se encontraba Wendy. Iggy, Lemmy, Junior y Larry usaban unos puffs con sus colores como asientos mientras Morton y Roy se apoderaron del otro sillón junto al de Wendy.

-"Ohh... estas-"-

-"-demente si vas a tocar-"-

-"-la que nosotros creemos"- dijeron los Koopas de caparazones verde y amarillo, con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros. Las sonrisas de Larry, Iggy y Lemmy se ampliaron aún más cuando el de caparazón celeste finalmente escogió la canción que buscaba, los otros dejaron caer las bocas en una mezcla de incredulidad, horror y fascinación.

-"Definitivamente... estas más loco de lo que pensábamos"- dijeron al unísono los dos Koopas con una risa siniestra mientras Larry escogía los últimos detalles ante la mirada atónita de los otros, a excepción de Peach que no sabia a que se referían.

Confundida, tocó el brazo de Ludwig para llamar su atención -"¿Porqué están tan sorprendidos?"-

-"Él... piensa hacer una canción en 'experto', que es el nivel más difícil, y... bueno como decirlo, la canción es simplemente una de las más difíciles en el juego para muchos, aún en 'principiante'"- murmuró por lo bajo, aún incrédulo.

-"¿Qué canción?"- le urgió Peach.

Ludwig tragó saliva antes de responder -"'Through the Fire and Flames' de Dragon Force"- en ese instante la pantalla se volvió negra por un segundo, de repente apareció un escenario con Koopas en el, una batería y guitarras eran los instrumentos que llevaban, debajo del escenario aparecieron una larga banda negra, líneas blancas apareciendo de vez en cuando, 5 espacios visibles de colores verde, rojo, amarillo, azul y anaranjado en la parte de abajo de la banda, además de otros extraños aparatos que parecían medidores.

Muchos extraños 'botones' de los colores de los espacios empezaron a aparecer en las líneas, Larry presionando con sus garras los colores correctos en el control-guitarra, una sonrisa orgullosa al recibir una ovación por el publico del juego al no equivocarse en las notas frente a la mirada incrédula de sus hermanos, hermana y Peach. Mientras él tocaba las voces de Lemmy e Iggy empezaron a sonar al unísono con las que eran cantadas en la canción original haciendo gestos con las manos y sonrisas en sus rostros.

-"'On a cold winter morning in a time before the light  
In flames of death's eternal reign we ride towards the fight  
When the darkness has fallen down and the times are tough alright  
The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight

Fighting hard fighting on for the steel through the wastelands evermore  
The scattered souls will feel the hell bodies wasted on the shores  
On the blackest plains in hell's domain we watch them as they go  
In fire and pain now once again we know

So now we fly ever free, we're free before the thunderstorm  
On towards the wilderness our quest carries on  
Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight  
Deep inside our hearts and all our souls

So far away we wait for the day  
For the light source so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on'"-

Las garras de Larry apenas eran visibles por la velocidad a la que iban mientras él sacaba la lengua en concentración.

-"Tienes que estar loco..."- murmuró Junior, tratando de seguir la gran cantidad de notas que volaban por la pantalla. Los demás solo pudieron asentir en acuerdo mientras Larry miraba fijamente la pantalla, moviendo sus garras por las teclas lo más rápido que podía.

-"'As the red day is dawning and the lightning cracks the sky  
They'll raise their hands to the heavens above with resentment to their eyes  
Running back through the mid morning light there's a burning in my heart  
We're banished from a time in a fallen land to a life beyond the stars

In your darkest dreams see to believe our destiny this time  
And endlessly we'll all be free tonight  
And on the wings of a dream so far beyond reality  
All alone in desperation now the time has come  
Lost inside you'll never find, lost within my own mind  
Day after day this misery must go on

So far away we wait for the day  
For the light source so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on'"-

-"¡Se acerca!"- anuncio Morton corriéndose hacia adelante, mirando la pantalla con una sonrisa emocionada.

-"'Wha-o-o! Whao-o-oh! Whao-o-oh!

Wha-o-o! Whao-o-oh! Whao-o-oh!'"-

El de caparazón celeste le estaba dando un nuevo significado a las palabras 'dedos de fuego' mientras sus manos seguían sin equivocarse los controles que parecían no tener fin. Los aullidos y aplausos de sus hermanos le hacían continuar aun con el cansancio apoderándose de sus brazos.

-"¡Wow!"- exclamaron Morton y Roy.

-"¡Vamos Larry, vamos!"- apremió Lemmy al menor.

-"¡Demuestra quien es el mejor!"- exclamó Iggy con sus garras en alto.

-"'Now here we stand with their blood on our hands  
We fought so hard now can we understand  
I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can  
For freedom of every man

So far away we wait for the day  
For the light source so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on'"-

Larry terminó la última nota lanzando su mano al aire con la cabeza agachada y ojos cerrados, en su hocico se veía una sonrisa orgullosa mientras su puntaje era calculado por el juego.

-"¡Wooo!"- aulló Iggy saltando de su puff -"¡Eso fue más que asombroso Larry!"-

-"¡Ssssiiii!"- exclamó Lemmy saltando en su asiento.

-"Soy... el... ¡MASTER!"- celebró Larry lo más alto que su voz le dejaba, finalmente sus otros hermanos salieron de su estado de shock y lo felicitaron por su gran locura.

-"¡Wow, la primera vez que uno de nosotros lo completa perfecto!"- gritó Junior

-"Fascinante, magnifico trabajo Larry, realmente nos sorprendiste a todos"- felicitó Ludwig.

-"Nada mal, para nada mal, tú ganas"- aceptó Roy mirando a otro lado pero la sonrisa de asombro y de orgullo por su hermano seguía presente en su rostro.

-"Muy buen trabajo Larry, pero no sentirás el brazo mañana"- le dijo Wendy.

-"Wow..."- fue lo único que Peach logro decir.

-"¡Gracias público conocedor! ¡Los amo a todos!"- siguió celebrando Larry, quitándose la tira de la guitarra y caminando a su puff, dejándose caer con un suspiro de alivio.

Los demás siguieron turnándose en el juego, algunos obteniendo altos puntajes y felicitaciones de sus hermanos, otros haciendo tal ridículo que hasta ellos mismos se reían de su fracaso en el juego. Así continuó por una hora y media antes de que Ludwig les recordará que alguien -(miró a Junior)- tenía que irse a dormir y que si Kammy o Kamek los encontraba a esas horas jugando los mataría o peor, los convertiría en peluches y se los daría a los Chain Chomp para 'jugar'.

Los otros Koopalings gruñeron y se quejaron de no poder seguir pero aceptaron porque sabían que los Magikoopas si eran capaces de hacerles eso si los desobedecían o si estaban de humor. Uno a uno se fueron levantando y saliendo de la habitación.

-"¿Quieres que te lleve a tu habitación Mamá Peach?"- preguntó Lemmy, adelantándose para estar junto a ella mientras rodaba en su pelota.

La princesa le sonrió pero negó con la cabeza -"No gracias Lemmy, es posible que nos perdamos porque no recuerdo haberte dicho donde estaba mi habitación y tampoco recuerdo yo misma el camino"-

-"¿Entonces qué hacemos?"-

-"Llamamos a uno de los Troopas"- respondió la voz de Ludwig detrás de ellos, Lemmy se corrió al lado para dejarle pasar y agachó la cabeza sumisamente bajo la mirada de Ludwig -"Lemmy, creí que habíamos hecho un trato"-

-"Perdón Ludwig, es que yo..."-

-"Habíamos acordado que los _mayores_ no llamarían a la princesa por ese apodo que Junior le había dado"- le recordó con un gruñido.

-"En realidad, príncipe Ludwig, yo no veo el problema de que me llamen así"- interrumpió Peach antes de que el Koopa regañara más a su hermano.

-"Ese no es el punto pero... no importa en este momento, Lemmy hazme el favor de ver donde está el Troopa más cercano"- ordenó el peliazul con una mirada impasible, el de caparazón amarillo asintió y rodó rápidamente por el pasillo. Unos cuantos momentos de silencio inundaron el pasillo, los otros Koopalings ya se habían ido a sus habitaciones, de repente Lemmy apareció de nuevo con un soldado tortuga junto a él.

-"¡Aquí está Ludwig!"- anunció deteniéndose frente a ellos -"Mejor me voy a mi cuarto, hasta mañana Mam- princesa Peach, Ludwig y Troopa"- se retiró con rapidez una vez mas, despareciendo en una esquina.

-"Por favor lleva a la princesa a su habitación"- ordenó el de caparazón azul antes de empezar a caminar de nuevo, deteniéndose para mirar sobre su hombro a la princesa con un suspiro -"Lamento que haya tenido que presenciar ese momento Princesa, le ruego nos disculpe, buenas noches"- e igual que Lemmy desapareció en una esquina mientras el soldado guiaba a Peach a su habitación.


End file.
